SoMa songfics!
by AngelxxInxxDisguise
Summary: A group of songs I like in songfic form for Maka and Soul! Disclaimer for everything, I own no songs or Soul Eater characters, they are merely underpaid actors. LOL. Rated T just in case.
1. Face Down-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**This is my first songfic. YAY! I am starting a series of songfics that shall be an album. This is Track 1, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The song is about Domestic Violence but I thought it would be better as child abuse in this case. Enjoy**

I stared out of the window waiting for Maka to come home. It was dark and raining. It was late too, about 10:17 PM. Maka was supposed to be home an hour ago. Maka and her dad were just going to the book store, and Maka may love books, but to be gone for 4 hours? I'm starting to worry. Blair went to bed already.

I have finally admitted to myself that I liked Maka, but decided not to do anything about it because I don't want to ruin our partnership or friendship, and she swore that she would never fall in love. So I just hide it, and on some days, deny it.

Finally Maka stepped through the door. Soaking wet. But I remember giving her an umbrella before she left, so what happened to it? I grabbed a towel and placed it on her drenched hair. When I did she flinched like I was going to hit her.

"Maka? Are you okay?" I asked her. Her eyes grew wide, and she avoided eye contact. Or any contact, in fact. She pushed past me and started walking to her room.

"I'm fine." She answered too quickly, then went into her room, shutting the door. I waited a few minutes because she was probably changing, then when I figured she was done, walked into her room. She was facing away from the door and was listening to music, to my surprise. She never listens to music, but I could hear rock and roll blaring through the headphones. She was wearing a black tank top, and I wasn't happy when I got a good look at her arms.

I saw bruises. And not bruises from missions either, because it's been a while since we had one. These bruises were dark on her pale skin. Some purple, some blue, some dark brown. She turned around to see me and jumped. She grabbed her blanket, unsure of what else to grab, and wrapped her small frame with it, but I had already seen the bruises.

"Maka, what happened?" I asked, pulling one arm out of the blanket so I could examine it.

"I…I…fell." She tried. I stared at her, aware that she was lying. I knew who gave her those bruises, and probably took the umbrella too. I held her hand and stared into her eyes, seeing they were swollen with tears.

"**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy.**" I said, admitting my feelings. "You know I like you, a lot. I won't even deny it now. **One look puts the rhythm **of a love song **in my head. **Your dad hits you, doesn't he?" Tears fell down her face as she slowly shook her head no, trying to lie to me. I have never seen her this scared, this weak. **"I'll never understand why you hang around** with him." Shehung her headin shame. I lifted her chin softly. "**I see what's going down."**

"I have noticed you wear makeup lately. **You cover up with makeup in the mirror. **Are you hiding other bruises too?" She didn't respond. "He says it won't happen again right? Or is it you that **tells yourself it will never happen again**? That's why you have been locking yourself in your room lately. So **you **can** cry alone.** But the next time you see him **he swears he loves you."**

She cried as I held her in my arms. She had cried herself to sleep, and I put her in her bed. That night I kept thinking of what I could do. What I should do. Then I decided. Tomorrow I will confront him.

I told Spirit to meet me at the park, using Maka's phone. I told Blair to keep her busy with a spa day today. I was sitting on the bench when I saw the red haired man I automatically stood up. He was a bit taller than me, but I was stronger than him, so his glare didn't scare me.

"What are you doing here, Eater?" He asked me. I couldn't hold in my anger. I lost control of myself and punched him. "What was that for?!"

"**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?! Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?!"** I yelled. "**Well I'll tell you** now you will never be **my** **friend. One day this world's got to end, as your lies crumble down. **Maka will be happier with **a new life she has found.**" I yelled. He stared at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He lied. I punched him again. He swung at me but I dodged and punched him until he was in the ground. I kneeled down next to him.

"**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect **a great philosopher once said. Meaning** every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown."** I got closer to his face, lowering my voice. **"I see what's going down."** He glared at me, and I smirked.

"**I see the way you go and say your right again. **You** say you're right again."** I stood up and stared down at him. "**Heed my lecture." **I started walking away, but then stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"You never did answer my questions." I said

"What questions?" He said, standing up.

"**Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?" ** I asked.

"Of course, it means I am in control." He answered. I had managed to control myself.

"**Well I'll tell you my friend **that** one day this world's going to end. And your lies crumble down. **And you daughter will be satisfied with **a new life she has found."**

I walked home, to see Maka sitting on the couch.

"What did you do?" She asked me, fearfully. I sat down next to her.

"He shoved your** face down in the dirt."**

**She said "**But **it doesn't hurt."** I stared at her with soft eyes that only she has seen. She sighed. **She said "I've finally had enough. **What did you say to him?"

"I asked him **do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **Then I said well** I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end and your lies will crumple down. **Then I said you will love the **new life you will find." **She looked at her feet. I held her hand.

"He had your **face down in the dirt. **Don't tell me **It doesn't hurt." **I said.

She squeezed my hand and **she said "I've finally had enough."**

**Did you like it? Comment some songs you think would be awesome for this. R and r! Check out my other stories please**!


	2. The Only Exception-Paramore

**Heyyyyyy! Who is ready for a new song!? RuRu(my cat) raises her paw. **

**RuRu: MEEEE!**

**Soul: You talk to your cat? Not cool.**

**Me: You know I can make you die a very painful death by peeling off your skin and giving you a salt bath, right?**

**Soul: …crap**

**Me: Power of Authorship!**

**Enjoy! This is The Only Exception by Paramore.**

I lay in my bed one night. I looked at my alarm clock. 2:27. I still couldn't get to sleep, and I have to get ready for school in like four hours. I just can't sleep.

_And it's all Soul's fault._

Today at school, there was this boy flirting with me. I didn't like him, but he was really nice, so I didn't encourage or discourage him, I just tried talking to him. I mean, he would be a good _friend,_ but I have made it clear on how I feel about dating. And he's no exception.

But anyway, Soul had been walking by when he heard the boy say I am beautiful. He saw who he was talking to, and before I could respond, Soul grabbed my hand, said "She's not interested." And was dragging me along with him to our next class. I never made a comment, but I stared at him. He noticed me looking at him and said "He isn't cool enough for my best friend." And kept dragging me along. Holding my hand.

Now I can't stop thinking about it. About _him_. I could feel myself smiling, and softening up to him, but then I shook my head rapidly. I started thinking about why I didn't believe in love. Because **when I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind.** The image was clear. When my mama caught him cheating for the last time. **He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.** I remember how upset my mama was. ** And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget. **

**And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. **I thought about how my father cheated so many times. That's what got me to sleep that night.

The next day Soul and I were sitting in Stein's class. He was laying his head on his desk, and I could feel him staring at me as I read my book. It felt as if he was putting images in my head. I thought of yesterday. Maybe he was worried I'd replace him. Maybe he liked me.

**But darling, you are the only exception.**

I remembered the first time we met.

**You are the only exception. **I thought again, trying to let it sink in.

I remembered when we danced in his mind. **You are the only exception.**

Yep, it sunk in. I like Soul. I heard his voice in my mind. _You don't believe in love. _I wanted to look at him and say **You are the only exception.**

After school we went back to our apartment. Soul went into the kitchen because it was his night to cook dinner, and I sat in a chair by the window, and stared at the clouds in the sky. I sighed. **Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts, and we have to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face.**

Soul sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting in and looked at me. I scooted a little, uncomfortable with the closeness. **I've always lived like this. Keeping a comfortable distance.**

"Everything okay?" Soul asked me. "You seem kinda… I don't know… lonely." Yeah, because **up until now I had sworn that I'm content with loneliness. **I stared at Soul and thought **Because none of it was ever worth the risk!** I grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him down to me. Then I closed the gap between our lips. It was a short kiss. I pulled back after three seconds. "I thought you didn't like guys because you were scared of getting hurt?" He said.

"**Well you are the only exception."** I said, smiling at him.

"You said all guys are liars and cheaters." Soul said.

"**You are the only exception."**

**"**You said you hate all men."

**"You are the only exception."**

**"**Maka? Are you sure?" Soul said. "You always talk about how all men do is hurt women."

**"You are the only exception." **That's all Soul needed because he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. It lasted for what felt like forever. My mind was racing. I know **I have a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.** I care about him too much.** I know** he likes me too. We layed together in the chair. I remember he was going to hang out with Kidd tomorrow. I looked at him, not believing what was happening.

"**I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream." **He nodded and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

The next morning, Soul was gone when I woke up, but I found a note on the fridge.

"_I'm hanging with Kidd. Here's your proof that it wasn't a dream. I never liked a girl before. I have thought they were attractive, but I would never date them. But with you, you are different. I had promised myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone._

**_But you are the only exception._**

I smiled, and thought about what I had thought before. Then I took out a pencil, and under the note, I wrote

**And I'm on my way to believing.**


End file.
